


Peter

by Galadriel



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some part of Peter resents his father, resents the child Walter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbunny (brodeurbunny30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> Somehow, speaking of Walter seems to open the door to gratuitous _Hamlet_ and W.B. Yeats' "The Second Coming" references.
> 
> Happy Holidays, Bbunny!

When Walter is awake, when he is as aware as he ever is, he is the most infuriating man on the planet, Peter thinks. Of course, Peter understands that Walter can't help it, that like a puzzle in the hands of a child, Walter has lost too many pieces to make sense of the picture on the box. Oh, there is method in his madness, but too often the madness leaks and spreads, staining everything in its path until there is no sense left but nonsense.

Peter does not have a father. He has been saddled with an adult child, both gift and curse. His days are filled with endless looping conversations, no end, no beginning, just spiralling time, a gyre with no falconer at the centre, and the falcon flying free.

His days are studded with his own name, "Peter, Peter, _Peter_," each repetition attached to a newer, stranger request, a carnival of confusion that leaves Peter wondering if he will one day be sucked into the whirlwind, drowned in the air of insanity.

Some part of him resents it; resents this need to be patient, to make sense out of the insensible. He resents the way he's been drawn back into his father's world, where once he was free; resents his whole being has been distilled down to Walter's son, Walter's caregiver, Walter's keeper.

Yet late at night, when he checks to make sure Walter is still breathing, still sleeping in his own bed, his heart unclenches just a little to hear his father breathe in his sleep, "Peter... Peter... _Peter_."


End file.
